The General Clinical Research Center is a 12 bed discrete unit with supporting dietetic, nursing, professional and laboratory resources where volunteer subjects under investigations may be hospitalized under strict observation for special studies, procedures and therapies. The human rights of these subjects are protected in all ways and no procedure or study is started unless the patient is consulted and he understands reasonably well the proposed course of action. The CRC has well trained personnel to achieve optimal conditions for clinical investigations. At present, studies on infantile diarrhea, the physiology of the gastrointestinal tract in infants, genetic studies involving chromosomal derangements, population genetics and biochemical genetics, studies on malabsorption syndrome from a multidisciplinary approach, endocrine studies involving human growth hormones, parathyroid disturbances, chemotherapy of malignant conditions, studies on Schistosomiasis and others are the most important projects active at the time of writing of this. The Center has exerted a great deal of influence upon the School of Medicine, its students, and its faculty.